In supplying and sowing plant seeds, techniques of supplying and sowing different types of seeds are widely known that conventional seed stores or distributors supply to users a set of at least one seed contained in each bag according to the type, as illustrated in FIG. 1, or supply to users a combination of at least one seed contained in one bag, and a person supplied with the seeds takes out the seeds from the bag and sows the seeds on the plant cultivation land.
According to the above sowing technique, different types of seeds are supplied as a set. However, it is difficult to sow different types of seeds in designated regions on the plant cultivation land and to form specific patterns while the plants grow. Further, it is difficult to sow seeds since the seeds should be manually sowed one by one.
Also, the sowing technique is generally known of attaching seeds to a mulching material in order to maintain the soil surface temperature at a predetermined value so that plant seeds easily germinate, inhibit the generation of weeds, and simplify the sowing process.
As the conventional sowing technique, Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0403118 (Dec. 8, 2005) discloses a seed-attached mulching material for direct sowing. As illustrated in FIG. 2, this technique relates to forming natural cotton with a predetermined thickness, forming microperforations 200 at predetermined intervals according to the properties of crops to be sowed, in a mulching film 100 formed by layering glue, starch, and an enzyme material thereon, and attaching seeds 300 thereto using a natural adhesive, to directly spread on the land. This conventional art relates only to attaching seeds to the mulching film and spreading the mulching film on the land, but does not relate to attaching seeds by assorting the regions where the seeds are attached. Thus, the conventional technique cannot form a pattern by the types of plants to be grown.
As the conventional art of producing advertisement effect by using plants to be grown, Korean Patent No. 10-0511453 (Aug. 31, 2005) is disclosed. As illustrated in FIG. 3, this conventional art relates to an advertisement method in a rice paddy, of forming a space 600 indicating desired numbers, letters, and shapes without planting rice in the portion of numbers, letters, and shapes when planting rice 500 in the rice paddy 400, or planting and germinating barley only in a space 700 indicating numbers, letter, and shapes formed in the rice paddy 400 and forming the numbers, letters, and shapes after harvesting rice. This conventional technique relates only to sowing rice or barley only in a designated space in the rice paddy, but does not relate to simplifying a sowing process by attaching seeds to a mulching material and directly sowing the mulching material on the ground, and forming various patterns according to the types of plants germinated and grown from the attached seeds.
Also, as the conventional art of forming a pattern by plants to be grown, Korean Patent No. 10-0963693 (Jun. 16, 2010) is disclosed. As illustrated in FIG. 4, this conventional art relates to a method for cultivating plants in a rice paddy for advertisement and promotion, of planting colored rice 900 and green rice 1000 in a space predesigned with advertisement and promotion phrases in the rice paddy 800. Thus, the conventional art relates only to promoting a specific image by sowing different types of plants in a predetermined designed space, but does not relate to simplifying a sowing process by attaching seeds to a mulching material and directly sowing the mulching material on the ground, and forming various patterns according to the types of plants germinated and grown from the seeds attached to the mulching material.